A mobile network is a radio network distributed over land areas called cells, each served by at least one fixed-location transceiver, known as a cell site or base station. As the number of mobile devices increase, mobile networks are edging near capacity in terms of bandwidth utilization with a potential threat to price, and performance. As mobile broadband traffic increases, mobile service providers seek new ways to lower the cost of operating their networks and deliver innovative revenue-generating services to their subscribers to meet the twin challenges of optimizing and monetizing their networks. To this end, mobile service providers seek increasing bandwidth by using newer 3G+/4G technologies, with shrinking cell sizes and Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks. To monetize traffic through their networks, mobile service providers seek to provide network infrastructure and services such as firewalls, content filters, ad-insertion, video optimization, and header enrichment on a per-subscriber basis.